Wanted: Wade
Wanted: Wade is the second segment from the first episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Wade believes that the police will arrest him after he rips the a tag off the bottom of a couch. Meanwhile, Roy plays a CD on his stereo, which goes out of control. Plot One morning on the farm, Roy takes the easy route by playing rooster crows on a stereo CD player. Meanwhile, Wade meets up with Orson, who discusses a book he has been reading. However, Orson gets fed up with the constant crowing, and decides to tell Roy to stop it. Wade notices a piece of paper under the sofa Orson was on, and tries to remove it. When he does, he discovers it to be a "Do Not Remove Under Penalty of Law" tag, and is thus under the impression that he has committed a crime. He tries to brush it aside at first, then considers sewing the tag back on the sofa. When he heads over to the sofa, he steps on a rake, which slams into his face and knocks him out. Wade then has a dream sequence (with a musical sequence at the beginning), where he is arrested, tried, and convicted with the tag incident. He gets sentenced to 9,999 years in prison. When he tells his cellmates what he did, they panic and beg to be let out. When Wade wakes up, he becomes scared of getting caught by the police, and thus runs away. Meanwhile, Orson walks into Roy's house and tries to get him to turn of the stereo, pointing out the police car that the neighbors apparently called. Roy attempts to turn it off, only to find it stuck. Wade eventually runs into Roy's house (having encountered the police car, thinking it was for him) and crashes into the stereo, breaking it and stopping the CD. Wade then tells Orson and Roy about tearing off the tag and hoping the police will not catch him. Roy laughs at the concept, while Orson tries to reassure him by telling him he will not be going to jail. Just then, they hear the voice of what seems to be a cop, causing them to panic and race out of the house. The "cop" turns out to be Booker on a megaphone. Sheldon questions him on whether or not his prank was a nice thing to do, with Booker figuring that it is harmless. Characters Main Characters *Wade Duck *Orson Pig *Roy Rooster Major Characters *Booker *Sheldon Minor Characters *Jail Dog (voiced by Thom Huge) *Jail Rat (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Lanolin Sheep (cameo) *Bo Sheep (cameo) Trivia *This episode marks the first mention of the Klopman Diamond. *Roy’s wake-up call comes from a CD titled 101 Rooster Crows. *The tag under the sofa reads: Warning! Do not remove this tag under penalty of law. Penal code 7756. Cultural References *One of the signs shown during the song sequence is "No John Wayne Impressions". Goofs *Wade claims to have ripped the tag off a pillow, when he pulled it from Orson's couch (during the song sequence, he pulls it from a different location). *Roy is wearing pajamas and no earmuffs when he goes to sleep; when Orson wakes him up, he is wearing earmuffs and no pajamas. *When Orson, Wade and Roy crash the wall down in Roy's house and run away, the house appears to have a different configuration than it had earlier in the episode. Songs *What Harm Can It Do? Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1 Category:Garfield and Friends Category:U.S. Acres